


Broken Ribs

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), F/M, i make no claims to being an expert about CPR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Kagura's attempt at resuscitating Jellal had some unintended consequences.





	Broken Ribs

"Come on!" Kagura hissed through her teeth, her hands compressing the chest of the blue-haired man lying prone on the sand. "Don't you dare go out that easily!" She paused in her ministrations long enough to pinch his nose shut and blow air into his mouth, hoping it would inflate his lungs. Drawing back, she resumed her calculated presses against his chest.

Abruptly, something gave under her palms - cracking with a sickening lurch from the pressure she exerted on it.

"Damn it!" Something had broken. Kagura wasn't a medical expert by any means, but she knew enough that if she continued she might puncture Jellal's lungs. And she had not gone to this much effort just to kill him now, however satisfying she'd once thought his death at her hands would be. This wasn't the way she had dreamt of killing him for so many years; this wasn't the right way to get her revenge.

She could have sworn that she had been careful to not push on his ribs or sternum, but it seemed she hadn't been nearly careful enough, and guilt at the mistake rushed through her.

Suddenly, the man before her choked, water rushing out of his mouth and nose. Gagging, he tried to turn on his side. He froze as the pain from his broken bones rushed through him. Kagura helped him to turn, as he continued to vomit, and once he was finished, she helped him back to his prone position, unsure if that was the best plan but also not knowing a better course of action.

Jellal's eyes were glazed over in pain. "Ka… gura?" he croaked out. Then a second later, "W-why…?"

"Because someone I care a great deal about would be very sad if you died," she answered him with a sniff.

He cracked a half smile at her, but there was almost no heart in it. "Thank you, anyway." Letting out a groan, he struggled to sit up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kagura placed her hand on Jellal's forehead and forced him back down. In his weakened state, he was unable to resist.

"I need to help Erza and the others." As soon as she removed her hand, he was trying to push himself up again.

"You have broken ribs," she stated bluntly. "All you're going to be is a liability. Lay back down." When he didn't comply, she forced him down again. "You need a healer, and there's no way I'm letting you waste my efforts to help your sorry self."

"But I-"

She glared down at him. _"Do I need to sit on your broken ribs to get you to stay put?"_

He paled at her threat, but still appeared to debate his options internally. After a moment, he deflated. "Alright. I don't want to get in everyone's way."

Kagura nodded, satisfied that he wouldn't immediately try to get himself killed. "Good."

Several minutes passed in silence between them. Very long, uncomfortable minutes.

"You don't have to babysit me," Jellal finally said. "I promise I won't do anything foolish."

But his companion shook her head. "No way. I'm not letting a random enemy passing by be the one to off you. I still reserve that exclusive right."

This time, when he smiled at her, it felt genuine.


End file.
